KAMISAMA A LENDA DOS JUUNISHI
by Ellenwe
Summary: Infância da Akito passando pelos principais dilemas e problemas que ela enfrentou ao longo de sua infância e adolescência, chegando até os tempos atuais do mangá. Baseado em flashbacks do mangá. Contém spoiler.
1. Chapter 1 O sonho

KAMI-SAMA- A LENDA DOS JUUNISHI

Nota da Autora: Olá a todos, mais uma fic com Akito como foco principal. Acho que justamente por ser a personagem mais misteriosa e intrigante do manga. Já vou avisando que tem spoiler. Bom, nessa fic procurei retratar a infância dela, na tentativa de fazer com que as pessoas a entendam um pouco mais, espero que gostem.

CAPÍTULO 1- O sonho

Era uma bonita noite de Primavera; a temperatura estava agradável, o céu estava estrelado e a lua cheia brilhava imponente o céu. Na sede da família Souma, uma das famílias mais influentes daquela cidade, dois jovens se amavam. Eles haviam lutado muito para poderem ficar juntos. Por meses a família tinha sido contra a união entre eles: o herdeiro e patriarca da família e uma simples empregada da casa, mas agora finalmente eles haviam conseguido o consentimento da família e haviam se casado. Parecia haver amor entre eles.

Por muito tempo o clã tinha procurado por uma esposa ideal para o patriarca da família. Os médicos tinham dito que ele não viveria muito, então era ideal encontrar logo uma esposa para ele e um herdeiro para seu patrimônio. Mas o que a família jamais poderia imaginar que o rapaz fosse se apaixonar pela garota que tomava conta dele. A garota por sua vez já nutria por ele um amor fazia tempo e tinha esperanças que um dia ele reconhecesse o carinho e a dedicação dela, pois ela acreditava ser a única capaz de salva-lo, pois ela acreditava ter sido a única capaz de enxergar a solidão e o medo de morrer sozinho que ele sentia.

Foi então que nesta noite, uma garota ainda translúcida, adentra o quarto onde os dois amantes dormem nus um nos braços do outro.

A garota sorri e se aproxima dos dois. Acaricia o rosto do rapaz, ele era jovem e belo, com cabelos longos e claros até o ombro, seu rosto expressava bondade e sabedoria. Acaricia o rosto da moça, ela era jovem também e bela com longos cabelos negros. Lágrimas caiam dos olhos da garotinha: seus pais, esses seriam seus pais, eles ainda não sabiam obviamente, mas ela acabara de ser concebida e viera conhecer aqueles que muito em breve seriam seus pais.

Algo a fascinava no rosto do rapaz, talvez fosse a beleza dele ou a bondade que emanava dele, ficava imaginando como ele reagiria ao descobrir que iria ser pai, entretanto ela podia ver nele um pouco de solidão e tristeza. Olha para a moça, sua beleza a fascinava, mas de repente uma sobra negra passa diante dela e seus olhos se entristecem, um pressentimento lhe surge, talvez aquela moça não irá lhe amar como uma mãe deveria. Sai do quarto triste e caminha pelos jardins daquele que será muito em breve seu novo lar. Podia perceber que ali era um lugar triste, que havia muito sofrimento nas pessoas que moravam ali. Sabia que não iria ter uma existência fácil, seu nascimento era há muito esperado, mas marcado por tristeza, solidão e sofrimento. Nasceria para morrer, para permitir que os outros pudessem viver, seria a mais amaldiçoada de todos.

Será que existem outras crianças na casa para lhe fazer companhia, outras crianças para ela brincar? Adentra uma outra casa na sede, encontra um garoto dormindo, ele deve ter uns 6-7 anos, observa-o longamente, suas feições gentis, seus cabelos acinzentados, algo naquele garoto a atrai, ele era uma das crianças amaldiçoadas, dá um beijo de leve na face do garoto e sai do quarto. Adentra um outro quarto e encontra um outro garoto, de cabelos castanhos quase ruivos, podia sentir nele muita bondade e amor vindo dele, também beija de leve seu rosto e sai do quarto. Em outro quarto ela encontra um garoto mais ou menos da mesma idade dos outros mas de cabelos longos e prateados, de si emana uma energia alegre e descontraída, acaricia os cabelos do garoto, sorri, também o beija no rosto e sai. No ultimo quarto outro garoto dorme, de cabelos negros, o garoto tem um semblante serio e reservado, também lhe beija a face e sai do quarto. Sente-se um pouco menos triste, garotos, crianças para brincar, crianças também amaldiçoadas. Então ouve um choro de criança e caminha em direção ao choro, adentra na casa, ali, um garoto bem menor que os outros dois chora, ele deve ter uns 2 anos, ela se aproxima dele e acaricia seu rosto e ele para de chorar, ela lhe dá um beijo no rosto dele e se retira.

- Em breve nós encontraremos- diz para eles e some.

Ainda pode sentir dentro de si o carinho daquelas pessoas, do seu pai, dos garotos, isso parecia acalenta-la e amenizar o sofrimento em seu coração de uma existência de sacrifício e sofrimento.Sabia que ela e aqueles quatro garotos estavam ligados por algo muito forte e indestrutível, algo imutável.

" Na manhã daquele dia em que Ren ficou grávida de Akito, eu acordei chorando. Shigure-niisan, Hatori-niisan e Ayame-niisan também. Nós 4 vimos o mesmo sonho. No sonho, uma Akito ainda transparente, apareceu diante de nós e nós disse: em breve iremos nos encontrar" ( Kureno- Furuba capitulo 98)

No dia seguinte os garotos acordaram chorando, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame e Kureno. A imagem da garota do sonho não saia da mente deles, o deus ia nascer entre eles, e ia ser uma garota a quem eles poderiam amar e proteger com suas vidas. Ritsu também havia visto a garota mas não entendera completamente o sonho. Os 4 garotos saem para brincar nos jardins, todos estão vizivelmente emocionados e não fica difícil descobrirem que tiveram o mesmo sonho. Dois dos garotos se sentiram extremamente envolvidos com a garotinha triste do sonho e prometeram ficarem ao lado dela, um amor enorme nascera nos corações deles, principalmente de um deles, que já a amava antes mesmo dela nascer. Quanto aos outros dois, o olhar triste da garotinha os impressionara e eles não tinham certeza se isso apenas não significaria mais tristezas e sofrimento para eles. Entretanto também fizeram o mesmo juramento que os outros dois. E assim os quarto juntos prometeram que estariam sempre ao lado dela.

Os quatro garotos correram até Ren

- Nós estávamos esperado- dizem eles ainda chorando.

Ren olha pare eles assustada, se entender nada. Eles conseguem sentir a energia divida que emana de Ren e se emocionam, é a voz da outra existência, a voz do espírito que vive dentro deles dizendo para que eles nunca traiam aquela criança, para que a amem e a protejam. E então, mais uma vez eles reforçam sua promessa.

" A voz do espírito. Era a outra existência que estava vivendo dentro de nós. O sangue do espírito. Qualquer sentido renovado de ego que nós tínhamos. O espírito de sangue nos repreendia, não traia Akito. (...) Mas tinha outra coisa que nós podíamos ver, uma garota chorando.' – Kureno- capitulo 98

Semanas depois Ren descobriu estar grávida. A garota mais uma vez estava ao lado dos pais para ver a reação deles, e como ela imaginava, a mãe reagira mal ao saber da gravidez, diferente do pai que ficará muito feliz ao saber que teria uma filha. Akito tinha se revelado em sonho para os dois antes deles confirmarem a gravidez.

" A criança que reuniria os 12 Juunishi, a criança escolhida"

A vontade de Ren era não ter a criança. Ren sentia-se feliz com o marido, eram só eles no mundo, ela era a única no mundo de Akira e isso era suficiente, mas agora teria uma criança entre eles, e pior uma garota. Ela não suportava a idéia de que Akira viesse a amar uma outra mulher que não fosse ela. O que faria agora? Todos já estavam felizes por demais com a noticia. Então ela disse ao marido que a garota deveria ser criada como um garoto pois teria dificuldades em assumir a herança sendo uma garota. Claro que Akira não concordou com a idéia, mas como Ren ameaçara não ter a criança e ele acabou por se ver obrigado a concordar.

Em um canto, a garotinha chorava, apesar do carinho do pai e dos outros 4 garotos que a acalentavam, não se sentir amada pela sua própria mãe a fazia sofrer. Então ela é levada dali para não voltar mais por um bom tempo.


	2. Chapter 2 God is a girl

Capítulo 2- God is a girl

Sete meses se passam, os médicos se preocupam, Ren, grávida de apenas 7 meses e tendo sua saúde bastante debilitada durante a gravidez, seja por não ter se cuidado ou pelas inúmeras crises nervosas, entrara em trabalho de parto. A criança nasceria prematura e dava sinais de estar sofrendo dentro do ventre da mãe. Ren também estava fraca, os médicos não tinham certeza se as duas sobreviveriam ao parto. Entretanto um parto de emergência não poderia demorar a ser feito. Ren é encaminhada imediatamente para o hospital e após um parto que se complicou ela dá a luz a uma garota como já tinha visto em sonhos. Apesar de fraca, agora a mãe passava bem, entretanto a garota teve que ser levada com urgência para a UTI neonatal pois apresentava várias complicações. Ela nascera com a maldição do deus do Juunishi, o que fazia com que sua saúde fosse frágil. Os médicos advertiram Akira que talvez sua filha não sobrevivesse e que se sobrevivesse teria uma saúde frágil. Com lágrimas nos olhos ele passou horas na porta da UTI olhando sua filha do vidro, tão linda, mas tão frágil. Com lágrimas nos olhos implorava a Deus que permitisse que sua filha sobrevivesse.

Ren foi liberada do hospital 3 dias depois mas se recusava a ir na UTI ver a filha e muito menos a ceder do se leite para sua própria filha. Akira passava quase o dia todo no hospital vendo sua filha que parecia começar a reagir e mostrar sinais de melhora.

Um mês depois, finalmente Akito se recuperou o suficiente para poder sair do hospital. Ren se recusara a ir busca-la no hospital, sendo que coube a Akira buscar sua filha. Com lagrimas nos olhos ele adentra a sede carregando sua herdeira. Ren, que acabara por entrar em uma depressão após o parto continuava se recusando a ver a filha e deixava a garota aos cuidados do marido. Mas ela havia imposto sua vontade, que Akito fosse criada como um garoto, portanto ninguém ali na casa poderia saber que Akito era uma garota e assim o segredo seria mantido. Entretanto os 4 garotos sabiam que Akito era uma garota, para se certificar de que eles não contariam nada para ninguém, ela resolveu ameaçar os garotos dizendo que eles seriam severamente punidos se revelassem o segredo para alguém. Eles não entenderam muito porque tia Ren não queira que ninguém soubesse que Akito era uma garota, mas eles sentiam medo dela e resolveram que era melhor fazer o que ela mandava.

Akira se preocupava que a esposa continua se recusando a ver a criança. Um certo dia, Ren dormia após ter tomado um calmante. Akira resolve então fazer uma tentativa, pega Akito e coloca a criança deitada ao lado da mãe. Akito estica as mãozinhas tentando tocar o rosto da mãe mas então ela encontra uma mexa dos longos cabelos da mãe começa a brincar com o cabelo sorrindo. Akira se sente satisfeito ao ver a cena, mas então Ren acorda com um puxão no cabelo.

- Quem colou essa criança aqui?- grita ela

Akito assustada começa a chorar, Akira pega a filha no colo de novo- desculpe achei que ela gostaria da sua companhia.

Akito continua chorando e estica os bracinhos em direção á mãe- e vejo que ela quer sua companhia, porque não a pega no colo ao menos uma vez? Por mim, faça isso por mim

Akira pede de forma tão doce que Ren não consegue recusar, meia desajeitada pega a filha no colo. Akito por sua vez se acomoda no colo da mãe e para de chorar, encosta a cabeça no seio dela e coloca a mãozinha, como se procurasse por algo

- Ren, porque você não amamenta sua filha? Ela precisa do leite materno e eu sei que você ainda tem leite. Não negue alimento para sua filha, faça isso por mim - sorri

Ren não consegue resistir ao pedido do marido e ao seu sorriso doce. Abre o cinto do seu quimono e oferece seu seio para Akito. A garota, que havia rejeitado leite de vaca durante todo o tempo desde que chegou em casa, não rejeita o leite da mãe. A pedido de Akira, Ren acaba por concordando em amamentar a criança, mas isso não faz com que ela se aproxime ou aceite a filha e Akira começa realmente a se preocupar com isso, seu maior temor é morrer e deixar sua filha, teme que ela seja maltratada na sua ausência.

Um certo dia, ele adentra no quarto da sua filha e a encontra brincando com uma flor feita de origami e ao lado um garoto de cabelos acinzentados a observa sorrindo, do seu sorriso e do seu olhar emanam amor, sente-se um pouco aliviado ao saber que se ele morrer e deixar sua filha pequena os garotos cuidarão dela e a protegerão com suas vidas


	3. Chapter 3 Promessas

Capítulo 3- Promessas

Um certo dia os garotos saem da escola e vão direto para a casa sede visitar Akito como estavam sempre acostumados a fazer. Akito estava agora com 8 meses e apesar de ter nascido prematura e continuar sendo rejeitada pela mãe, ela vinha crescendo forte e saudável tendo o pai e os garotos cuidado sempre dela.

Estava um dia frio lá fora, por isso os garotos estranham ao encontrarem a janela do quarto aberta. Um vento frio entrava no quarto. Kureno imediatamente fecha a janela.

Akito está deitada no futon abraçada a um ursinho de pelúcia, está estranhamente quieta . Shigure se aproxima dela e leva a mão no rostinho da garota.

- Ela está com febre- diz

Hatori se aproxima e confirma- Será que ela está doente? Vou chamar o tio Akira- e sai correndo do quarto.

Shigure pega a garota no colo, Kureno se senta ao lado deles e acaricia o rostinho dela enquanto Ayame apenas observa de longe, todos estão preocupados. A garota espirra, ela não parece bem.

Akira entra correndo no quarto, pega Akito do colo do Shigure e a enrola num xale, sai correndo do quarto com ela em direção à casa do médico da família. Os garotos vão atrás em silêncio.

O médico examina a garotinha em silêncio. Akira e os garotos olham preocupados.

- O que ela tem?- pergunta Akira desesperado- os garotos que viram que ela estava doente, eu precisei sair e deixei ela brincando, ela estava bem. Mas agora ela está com febre, espirrando, a janela do quarto estava aberta mas quando eu saí estava fechada.

- Ela está gripada- responde o médico um pouco preocupado- deve ter pego um gole de ar, mas não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem. Mantenha ela aquecida e se a febre aumentar, coloque gelo sobre a fronte dela. Se o senhor ou sua esposa puderem passar a noite com ela eu sugiro que o façam, a respiração dela está um pouco irregular e precisamos ficar em observação. Se precisar me chame durante a noite.

Então o medico tira o braço dela de dentro do macacão e lhe aplica uma injeção, nota que ela tem uma marca roxa no braço. Examina o machucado com cuidado . A garota começa a chorar por conta da injeção e porque o machucado parece estar dolorido.

- Gostaria de conversar com o senhor a sós. , se puder me acompanhar- diz o médico para Akira

Akira segue o médico preocupado enquanto os garotos tentam acalmar a garota que ainda chora.

- Você deve ter percebido que sua filha está com uma marca roxa no braço, o que aconteceu com ela?

- Não sei- responde Akira- eu só vi agora, não sei se o machucado é antigo ou recente.

- Quem toma conta de sua filha?

- Eu, os garotos e as vezes alguma das empregadas da casa

- E sua mulher?

- Ela nunca cuida de minha filha- diz com olhar triste

- Sua filha foi agredida, e foi recente, alem da marca no braço, ela está assustada. Sugiro que fique em observação, pode ser algum dos garotos, ou as empregadas, e certifique-se de quem Ren esteja tomando os remédios, ela sofre de depressão e não pode ficar sem medicação.

- Entendo, obrigada- diz Akira com um olhar triste

Akira e o médico voltam para a sala, Shigure está novamente com Akito no colo e a garota que antes chorava agora sorri com os garotos brincando com ela e tenta puxar os cabelos do Ayame.

- Não devem ser eles- pensa Akira. Ele sorri ao ver a cena, pega Akito do colo do Shigure e voltam pra sede.

Os garotos insistem em passar noite com ela. Akira acaba por concordar, ele acomoda Akito no berço e os garotos no futon onde ela brinca, sai para buscar cobertas e avisar Ren que Akito está doente , mas ela parece não se importar. Triste, Akira volta para o quarto, Akito adormecera e os garotos ao redor do berço a olham preocupados. Ele sorri. Então faz com que os garotos se acomodem no futon e insiste para que eles durmam. Entretanto ele não consegue dormir, quer descobrir quem anda agredindo sua filha.

Akito piora durante a noite. Ele percebe que ela tem febre, ela tosse e não consegue respirar, desesperado vai correndo chamar o médico. Que vem quase imediatamente. Ele examina a garota e identifica uma crise de asma, prepara o inalador para ela com medicação e lhe aplica uma outra injeção. Aos poucos a respiração dela vai acalmando e ela volta a dormir tranqüila.

- Ela teve uma crise de asma, felizmente foi uma crise leve e ela já está medicada, mas precisa ficar em observação. Amanhã farei alguns exames para verificar a causa da crise, mas me parece que e de fundo emocional.

Dessa forma o médico se retira. Akito passa bem o restante da noite e se recupera bem da gripe. Entretanto Akira ainda não desiste de descobrir quem está agredindo ela e a partir de então, começa a deixar Akito mais tempo sozinha e fica apenas observando escondido os garotos brincando com ela, as empregadas, e então seu olhar se entristece, só pode ser Ren. Corre ate o quarto onde ela estava.

- Ren! Porque?Porque você fez isso!- grita

Ren olha assustada e pergunta com ironia- o que aconteceu?

- Akito ficou doente porque você deixou a janela aberta. Ela esta com uma marca roxa no braço porque você a agrediu. Porque fez isso? Essa criança nunca te fez nenhum mal

- essa criança acabou com a minha vida e com o nosso amor- responde

- Que você tenha decidido rejeitar essa criança, tudo bem, apesar de me entristecer profundamente que você seja incapaz de amar sua própria filha, mas não a maltrate, caso contrário, irá se arrepender amargamente.

Bate a porta e sai do quarto triste- o que vai ser de Akito quando eu morrer? Eu não vou morrer e deixar ela sozinha, eu tenho que viver por ela, também não devia ter deixado Ren cria-la como um garoto, ele é uma garota, deveria ser delicada, deveria usar quimonos floridos e brincar com bonecas- uma lagrima escorre em seu rosto.


	4. Chapter 4 My world is pitchblack

Capítulo 4- My world is pitch black

Akito crescia cercada de carinho e cuidados sempre tendo seu pai ao seu lado, que parece que estava destinado a viver por ela apesar de sua saúde parecer estar cada vez mais frágil. Os garotos também estavam sempre presentes ao lado dela e a tratavam com amor e carinho não se esquecendo da promessa que haviam feito.

As empregadas da casa também ajudavam Akira a cuidar de Akito, mas como ninguém podia saber da condição imposta por Ren, nenhuma delas tinha muito contato com a garota.

Após o nascimento de Akito, muitos outros Juunishi nasceram também: Rin, Kagura, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji; sendo que todos eles tinham poucos anos de diferença.

Depois de muito tempo esperando pelo nascimento do Deus do Juunishi, essa era a primeira vez que o Deus e a maioria dos Juunihsi estavam vivos, mas infelizmente Akito tinha pouco contato com eles e com outras crianças, ela raramente saia para brincar nos jardins, permanecendo a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto, pois sua saúde se mostrava ser tão frágil quanto a de seu pai e ela ficava doente com muita facilidade. A garota carregava um fardo muito pesado, ela carregava a maldição do Deus e isso significava que ela carregava a maldição de todos juntos, como uma forma de cordão, que mantinha todos unidos; ou melhor: acorrentados aos grilhões da maldição. Mas sua saúde frágil não era atribuída somente à maldição, e sim ao seu nascimento prematuro e principalmente ao abandono pela mãe.

Um certo dia, quando Akito estava com cerca de 5 anos seu pai lhe conta a lenda dos Juunishi.

- Deus falou para os animais- começa ele- ' Eu vos convido para a minha festa que amanhã se realizará, não deveis se atrasar ou ficareis de fora'. Ao saber da noticia , o rato faceiro foi ate seu vizinho, o gato e disse a ele que a festa seria somente depois de amanhã. No dia seguinte , o rato pegou carona no lombo do boi e saltou pouco antes do local da festa só para ser o primeiro a chegar. Depois vieram o boi, o tigre e todos os outros. E a festa continuou animada até a manhã seguinte. Com excessão do pobre gato, que foi enganado.' ( Furuba 1), é por isso que o rato é o preferido do Deus e o gato nunca foi aceito pelo Deus. Deus e todos os animais que estavam na festa prometeram ficar juntos por toda a eternidade.

Akito houve a historia toda animada

- Então, na nossa família, temos todos os animais que tiveram na festa junto Deus, algumas das pessoas da nossa família são possuídos pelos espíritos desses animais e quando abraçados por alguém do sexo contrário se transformam, mas isso é um segredo, só nos podemos saber, Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Kureno, são todos possuídos, assim como você é o Deus. Por isso você é especial, todos estavam esperando há muito tempo o seu nascimento, eles estavam esperando você nascer para que eles pudessem amá-la- sorri gentilmente e a abraça

Sendo sempre tratada com carinho pelos pais e pelos garotos, ela passou a ter um afeto muito grande pelos garotos e passou a desprezar todas as garrotas porque ela as enxergava como se todas fossem iguais sua mãe, sempre cruéis e sempre prontas para maltratá-la. Infelizmente a vontade de Ren tinha permanecido e Akito era criada como um garoto, sempre usando roupas masculinas e cabelos curtos. Ren quase nunca lhe dirigia a palavra, nem lhe olhava, só fazia isso quando era pra dizer que ela não era especial e que ela jamais deveria contar aos outros que ela era uma garota, caso contrário não poderia mais ser o Deus. Acreditando nisso ela aceitava ter que fingir que era um garoto.

Akito estava com 8 anos quando o possuído pelo espírito do rato foi trazido ate ela, Yuki agora estava com 5 anos e fora levado ate Akito por suas mãe, estava amedrontado, mas começara a chorar emocionado na presença do Deus e fora calorosamente recebido por ela. Akira também tinha contado para Akito que o rato era o mais próximo do Deus e que a partir dali Yuki lhe faria companhia e ela teria com quem brincar .A partir desse dia os dois estava sempre juntos, brincando dentro de casa visto que ambos tinham uma saúde frágil. Akito fora apresentado aos outros Juunishi também mas tivera pouco contato com eles. Os garotos agora se tornaram adolescentes e com os afazeres do colégio passavam menos tempo com ela apesar de virem vê-la todos os dias. Akira estava cada vez mais doente , seu corpo se debilitava a cada dia e os médicos haviam dito que ele não viveria muito mais tempo. Sempre que ele estava de cama, Akito estava ao lado dele mas freqüentemente era expulsa do quarto por Ren que sempre que podia jogava na cara da garota que a culpa era dela, que ela tinha sido responsável por afastar Akira dela. Akito ia buscar consolo nos braços do Shigure ou do Kureno.

E aconteceu que Akira veio a falecer quando Akito tinha acabado de completar 9 anos. Akito passara todo o tempo do lado do pai e ele morrera sorrindo para ela e segurando sua mão, ele não havia morrido sozinho e sim do lado da sua adorada filha.

Ren que não havia sido comunicada entra no quarto gritando que ninguém a tinha chamado e que Akira havia morrido sozinho, mas a empregada lhe diz que Akito esteve todo o tempo ao lado dele e que quando Akira morreu estava segurando a mão dela.

' O que? Essa 'coisa'? No fundo isso era apenas um brinquedo para Akira matar o tempo'- diz Ren

' Voce está errada. Eu sou especial e a que foi dada a promessa eterna. E todo mundo estava esperando por mim . Então eu não sou a 'não desejada'. Foi isso que o pai disse.- dia Akito tranquilamente

( Furuba capitulo 117)

Ren ri- os laços, os sonhos de eternidade, não vão durar muito tempo e quando isso acontecer, você vai se dar conta que ninguém estava esperando por alguém como você- ri- agora saia daqui seu monstro- grita

A empregada tira Akito de lá antes que Ren lhe faça algo e em respeito à Akira.

Akito chorando e desesperada entra no quarto onde ela e Yuki costumavam brincar e começa a rabiscar as paredes de preto.

'Esse mundo, o meu mundo esta negro. Sendo assim, devemos fazer desse quarto uma cor mais adequada, não acha? Yuki, Yuki também esta negro. Você e eu estamos sempre juntos , certo? Não, não estamos juntos... não sou uma existência desnecessária , eu sou a escolhida, sou a existência necessária. Eu estou aqui porque eu deveria estar aqui. Não estou junto com você. Você é meu brinquedo, sua mãe te deu pra mim – Akito ( furuba capitulo 84)

Shigure que vinha ate ela ouve os gritos de longe e entra correndo no quarto,pega ela no colo e a leva dali antes que ela faça algo contra o Yuki. O garoto fica olhando com cara de assustado sem entender o que aconteceu.

Shigure leva Akito para o seu quarto, ela chora em seus braços; Kureno, Ayame e Hatori já estão ali. Eles olham preocupados para a garota e ficam ali ate que ela durma. Cansada de chorar ela acaba por adormecer nos braços do Shigure

- O que será dela?- se pergunta ele

Eles já eram adultos o suficiente para perceber que Ren rejeitava a própria filha e a maltratava, e agora, com a morte de Akira, as coisas poderiam piorar.

No dia seguinte Akito acorda e vê que está no quarto do Shigure dormindo abraçada a ele, acaricia o rosto do garoto e fica observando ele por um tempo. Sente-se triste e sozinha, seu pai acabara de abandoná-la. Então sente braços envolvendo-a em um abraço reconfortante. É Shigure que tinha acabado de acordar. A garota sorri para ele e se aconchega em seus braços, entretanto seu sorriso e seu olhar são tristes... seu coração está vazio.

Alguém bate na porta. Shigure se levanta para abrir, é uma das empregadas da casa de Akito, ela tem uma caixa nas mãos. A empregada se aproxima da garota e lhe entrega a caixa.

- Akito-san, seu pai deixou isso pra você. Ele pediu que eu te entregasse assim que ele morresse, e também me pediu pra lhe dizer que você nunca estaria sozinha, que ele estaria sempre ao seu lado, aqui dentro está a alma do seu pai.

Akito pega a caixa, abraça a caixa apertado e chora. A empregada se retira. Shigure abraça a garota reconfortando ela, percebe que ela esta com febre. Decide que é melhor ela não ir o enterro e se prontifica a ficar com ela.

Nos dias que se seguem ela não tem apresentado sinal de melhora, passa o dia todo na cama febril agarrada à caixa, se recusa a comer ou a sair dali. Os garotos se preocupam mas não sabem o que fazer.

Agora, sem Akira, Ren não tinha mais ninguém a temer e sempre que podia fazia questão de lembrar á Akito que agora ela estava sozinha e com o tempo todos os que restaram também iriam abandoná-la.

Cerca de uma semana depois, decidem abrir o testamento de Akira, e apesar de Akito ter apenas 10 anos o pai tinha exigido que ela tivesse presente quando isso acontecesse, e apesar de não sentir vontade de se levantar da cama, Shigure praticamente a obriga a ir e se oferece para acompanhá-la. No testamento Akira tinha dito que Akito era a herdeira legitima dele , sendo assim ela passaria a herdar todos os bens dele e sua função de patriarca e , portanto ela deveria ser respeitada por todos como o único patriarca da família. Ele não havia deixado nada para Ren, apenas uma casa pequena ali na sede e tinha deixado bem claro que Ren não teria nenhuma participação nas funções de patriarca e não poderia interferir nas decisões de Akito.

Ren indignada explode.

- Seu monstro, você roubou tudo do Akira de mim... isso é mentira, você não é especial...

Os empregados retiram Ren descontrolada da sala. Akito sai da sala acompanhada de Shigure, ainda não havia se dado conta da responsabilidade que teria que carregar daqui pra frente.

A dor da perda do pai, os sentimentos de abandono, as palavras de Ren sempre cruéis e a quantidade de responsabilidades que tivera que assumir sem estar preparada; começavam a ter conseqüências em todos que a cercavam, principalmente no Yuki que sendo quem estava mais perto dela, era o que mais sofria.

Os garotos, à principio, não interferiam no comportamento dela e continuavam passando boa parte do seu tempo ao lado dela e lhe fazendo companhia,dando-lhe carinho na tentativa de suprir a ausência do pai, mas as coisas só pioravam e foram saindo do controle deles, a garota doce tinha se transformado em uma garota triste, sombria.

Um, certo dia, não muito distante, Akito estava em seu quarto quando sentiu que algo dentro de si tinha se rompido , alguma maldição, alguém estava distante dela, mas ela não sabia quem, eis então que Kureno entra no quarto com lagrimas nos olhos

'De repente parece que minha visão tinha clareado, dentro de mim não havia ninguém, só eu. O espírito que me restringia se foi' ( Furuba capítulo 98)

-Akito-san- diz o garoto ainda desesperado- minha maldição se foi

- Não- gritava Akito- Porque isso foi acontecer?- chorava ela desesperadamente chamando atenção das empregadas da casa.

- Não sei porque nem como isso aconteceu- se justificava o garoto calmamente com lágrimas nos olhos.

As empregadas entram no quarto e tentam acalmar Akito

- Saia daqui- gritava a garota- não se aproximem de mim ou eu mato vocês- gritava ela descontrolada

As empregadas olharam assustadas e decidiram sair para ver se Kureno conseguia acalma-la. O garoto tentava calmamente se aproximar dela, as palavras de Ren estavam se tornando verdadeiras. Seu pai a havia abandonado, agora Kureno

' Não me olhe com esse olha distante. Não se vá! Não se vá! Não vá para lugar algum! Não me abandone! Fique comigo! Fique comigo para sempre . Não me abandone, Kureno! ( Furuba, Capitulo 97)

Kureno se aproxima de Akito que implora para que ele não a abandone, também estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, estava confuso; feliz porque tinha perdido a maldição, mas estava triste por não poder mais voar no céu azul. Ver Akito desesperada também lhe cortava o coração, se era para impedir que aquela garota continuasse chorando...

- Eu prometo que não vou te abandonar- diz ele ainda com lagrimas nos olhos e a abraça fraternalmente- estarei sempre com você, sempre que você precisar de mim

Pelo bem daquela garota triste ele havia decidido por continuar ao lado dela e não contar para ninguém que havia se livrado da maldição, enxuga as lagrimas dela. A garota sorri . Ele sente-se um pouco aliviado, era a primeira vez que via ela sorrindo desde a morte do pai.

Entretanto as coisas não melhoraram, o medo da maldição, o medo de que os outros também pudessem se libertar, fez com que ela se tornasse insegura e obsessiva, obrigando todos os Juunishi a visitarem-na freqüentemente e estarem sempre ao lado dela . Ela também impedia que os garotos ficassem muito tempo longe dela, principalmente Kureno, mas quem mais sofria com tudo isso era Yuki, afinal tudo era culpa do rato, pelo menos foi o que Ren tinha lhe dito. Uma sombra negra e um sentimento de dor e sofrimento começava a se apoderar da família Souma...

Nota da Autora: Tradução do título: meu mundo está negro.

Desculpem pelo capitulo grande e meio confuso, mas foram muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e a idade era indefinida no mangá, tive que quebrar a cabeça tentando fazer tudo se encaixar. Usei várias sitações do mangá porque queria fazer ser fiel ao mangá e contar de forma melhr os acontecimentos da infancia dela.. espero ter conseguido explicar esssa fasse tão turbulenta.. ufa.. deu trabalho, principalmente em pensar em como contar pra uma criança qe ela era do "deus' da lenda.

Espero que gostem


	5. Chapter 5 O desabrochar das flores

Capitulo 5- O desabrochar das flores

Um certo dia, Hatori e Kureno tinham saído mais cedo da faculdade e os garotos se reúnem para aproveitar o começo do verão e passeiam na praça. No final da tarde voltam para casa exaustos mas alegres, vão imediatamente visitar Akito. Os garotos se transformaram em belos rapazes agora com 20-21 anos, e Akito já estava com 13 anos, já não era mais aquela garotinha que eles estavam acostumados a pegar no colo, estava se transformando em uma mulher, seu corpo começava a se desenvolver o que dificultava para ela esconder sua verdadeira identidade. Alem disso ela tinha se tornado mais triste, mais melancólica. Pois então, eles entram no quarto e encontram a garota ajoelhada no futon chorando, parecendo meia desesperada.

Shigure se aproxima e a abraça, Kureno se senta do lado dela, Ayame observa de longe e Hatori tenta conversar com ela

- Akito-san, o que houve? Conte-nos o que aconteceu- pergunta Hatori

Então ele observa que as vestes da garota estão manchadas de sangue bem como os lençóis.

- Akito , você está machucada? Deixe-me ver, onde você se machucou?- pergunta ele

Ela faz que não com a cabeça e continua não olhando para nenhum deles

Hatori percebe que tem algo errado e que ela parece meio embaraçada, pede aos outros garotos que saiam para poder conversar a sós com ela. Ayame vai preparar um chá para ela se acalmar, Kureno e Shigure esperam na porta do lado de fora.

- Akito, porque não me conta o que aconteceu? Eu posso te ajudar, eu não sou médico mas estudo para ser um e serei seu médico quando me formar, confie em mim e diga o que aconteceu, você se machucou onde? Alguém te bateu, foi isso? Deixa eu ver onde está machucado, não precisa ter vergonha de mim- diz ele com jeito acariciando o rosto dela.

- Não dá, não sei onde eu me machuquei, eu estava lendo e então começou a escorrer sangue na minha perna, não sei o que aconteceu- diz meia desesperada, não olha para ele.

Então Hatori deduz o que aconteceu- Akito, deixa eu ver uma coisa, suas roupas intimas também estão manchadas de sangue?

Abre o quimono dela e percebe que sim, não sabe como explicar para ela o que aconteceu. Ela é uma garota, isso uma hora ou outra iria acontecer, entretanto ele achava que já ate tinha acontecido, afinal ela estava com 13 anos já e talvez tivesse escondendo, mas pelo jeito não havia acontecido ainda a se levar em consideração o desespero da garota.

- Hatori, porque todo esse sangue?

- Akito, isso já aconteceu antes com você?

- Não

- Alguém te explicou que isso iria acontecer?

- Não Hatori... o que aconteceu? Faz isso parar.

- Eu não posso fazer isso parar, é natural- não sabe como explicar para a garota o que aconteceu com ela, quem deveria explicar era a mãe dela, pensa, sente-se constrangido, apesar de estar estudando para ser médico, conhece ela desde que nasceu. Então tem uma idéia- Akito, porque não toma um banho e se limpa, eu já volto para conversarmos- abre o armário, entrega para ela um quimono limpo e sai do quarto

- O que aconteceu?- pergunta Kureno e Shigure preocupados.

- Já volto e converso com vocês.

Volta logo em seguida, mas antes que possa entrar no quarto os outros o interceptam.

- Então, Hatori- pergunta Ayame trazendo o chá.

-Bom, Akito não é mais uma criança, ela não é mais aquela garota que carregavamos no colo, ela está se transformando em uma mulher. Acho que nenhum de vocês é mais criança, acho que todos vocês já são adultos suficientes para entender o que aconteceu com ela e o que era aquele sangue.

Os 3 coram violentamente. Não sabem o que dizer.

- Pois então, não podemos mais tratá-la como uma garota, Akito está se tornando uma mulher- continua Hatori.

- E como ela reagiu a isso tudo?- pergunta Kureno.

- Ela está assustada, ninguém lhe explicou nada.

- Bem, vou levar o chá para ver se ela se acalma- diz Ayame já entrando no quarto.

- Espere...- diz Hatori, mas já era tarde, ele já havia entrado. Hatori entra logo atrás para se certificar de que ele não vá deixar a garota mais constrangida ainda.

Eles encontram Akito sentada na cama, mais calma e de banho já tomado

- Olá digníssima dama, vim lhe trazer um chá- entrega a xícara para Akito que nem olha para ele.

Constrangido ele se retira do quarto. Hatori se ajoelha diante dela, tem um livro de anatomia debaixo do braço, abre o livro diante dela e começa a mostrar para ela alguns desenhos do corpo humano por dentro e lhe explicar como é seu corpo, e o que aconteceu, ela olha interessada e parece se conformar um pouco mais.

- Então, você tem alguma dúvida?- pergunta ele

- Não- diz baixinho- mas eu não queria isso, se eu tenho que agir como um garoto não preciso disso e você pode dar um jeito nisso, não pode Hatori?

- Não, infelizmente não, faz parte da sua natureza, você vai se acostumar com o tempo- acaricia o rosto dela- vou chamar os outros garotos e vamos te fazer companhia.

Os outros garotos entram no quarto e ela fica meia constrangida na presença deles.

- Akito-san, não se preocupa, os garotos também sabem o que aconteceu, mas não tem problema, nada muda. Quer dizer, só uma coisa muda, que você vai ter que ter mais cuidado ainda com o seu corpo para que não descubram o seu segredo. Cuidado para não deixar suas roupas mancharem, mas é só isso

Shigure se aproxima e a abraça. Então os garotos pegam um outro livro de historia e ficam lendo o livro juntos e ela acaba se acalmando e já se sente a vontade de novo na presença deles.

Hatori se aproveita disso para sair do quarto, vai até Ren, precisa conversar com ela.

Vai ate a casa dela, é bem recebido por ela de uma forma sedutora, mas ao mencionar que quer conversar sobre Akito ela o trata com má vontade.

- Ren, bom, acho que não poderá esconder o segredo de Akito por muito tempo, ela está crescendo e está se transformando em uma mulher, logo será difícil ela esconder o seu corpo.

- Não me importo, ela que se vire para manter o segredo.

- Talvez queira saber, Akito estava desesperada hoje quando fomos vê-la, ela estava sangrando, ela ficou menstruada pela primeira vez. Acho que teria sido sensato se você tivesse explicado para ela com antecedência sobre isso e se tivesse ao lado dela nessa hora.

- Lógico que não, não me importo com as coisas que acontecem com aquela garota- mas agora realmente ficará difícil para ela, logo seu corpo começará a se desenvolver, preciso falar com ela, vou amanha mesmo, e você Hatori, como futuro médico dela, tome alguma providencia para que ela nunca mais menstrue, isso pode atrapalhar os meus planos.. e também dê algum remédio para ela para que ela não acabe se deitando com nenhum de vocês e acabe engravidando.

Hatori sai completamente ofendido, retorna para o quarto onde Akito está com os outros garotos... eles se divertem fazendo uma guerra de travesseiros. Ela fica na porta observando e sorri- queria que sempre fosse assim- pensa

Nota da Autora: um capitulo curto e alegre, depois de um capitulo longo e triste...Transformei esse acontecimento em algo tranquilo, relaxado, espero que se divirtam um pouco.


	6. Chapter 6 A fuga

Capitulo 6- A fuga

' She had those magic eyes you could see from miles around. She wore her summer dresses bright quiet like the sun. she always came in colours. All smiles and daffodils. She let her hair down in the breeze. But every little thing has changed today, little miss sorrow, every little thing turned pale and faded'

Estava calor lá for a o dia estava alegre, era o inico do verão. Os Juunishi estavam de férias e brincavam alegres pela sede. Toda esse bagunça e euforia do verão incomodavam a garota triste que olhava todos com um olhar triste. Akito havia acabado de completar 15 anos, em sua aparência ainda parecia uma garota frágil mas em sua personalidade assumia uma postura madura e cruel diante dos outros e se permitia chorar nos braços do Shigure ou do Kureno por horas. Os dois eram os únicos que ainda permaneciam fieis ao lado dela. Hatori passava boa parte do tempo na faculdade ou dando plantão nos hospitais e Ayame havia saído da sede e tinha aberto sua própria loja de roupas. Os dois visitavam Akito muito pouco; Hatori somente para examiná-la e Ayame apenas esporadicamente. Apesar da ausência dos dois que a magoava, Akito não conseguia traze-los de volta para perto dela, principalmente Ayame que era o mais livre de todos, levava uma vida praticamente normal fora das grades da sede e vinha visitar Akito lhe oferecendo seu chá especial, coisa que poucos tinham o prazer de desfrutar, alem de trata-la com respeito e carinho e pouco se opondo as atitudes infantis dela.

Pois percebendo que a garota estava triste olhando pela janela, Shigure entra no quarto e se aproxima a surpreendendo.

- Venha comigo- diz pegando na mão dela

A garota se assusta- Me solta, para onde vamos?- diz se estressando com ele.

Shigure se aproxima dela e sussurra em seu ouvido- s-u-r-p-r-e-s-a- e a puxa pelo braço

A garota não tem nem tempo de pensar em reagir, sendo puxada por ele para fora de casa, só tem tempo para calçar os chinelos e quando percebe já está nos jardins apenas de quimono. As crianças que brincavam nos jardins observam os dois; pensam em chamar o patriarca para brincar mas desistem ao verem Shigure arrastado Akito. Dessa forma os dois saem da sede

- Shigure, eu insisto que me diga para onde está me levando1- diz imperativa.

- Calma, já estamos chegando, você vai gostar, confie em mim- e dá um beijo no rosto dela.

Caminham em silencio por cerca de 10 minutos ate que chegam a um belo parque. Apesar de já ser verão, ainda existem algumas ultimas flores nas cerejeiras. O clima esta fresco e agradável, pássaros cantam, o céu esta azul. Vários casais passeiam pelo parque, as crianças brincam felizes. Shigure pega nas mãos dela. e a leva para passear pelo parque. No começo ela reclama do calor, reclama que esta cansada, mas logo acaba de distraindo com os pássaros que se aproximam dela. Ela estica a mão e um deles vem pousar em seu dedo, ela sorri acariciando o pássaro, Shigure sorri satisfeito

Chegam até um lago, ela olha maravilhada para os raios de sol incidindo sobre a água azul e cristalina do rio, os patos nadando no lago. Shigure se aproxima por traz dele a surpreende em um abraço, ela não reclama, sente-se protegida nos braços dele. Percebendo que ela reagira bem ao abraço, ele lhe dá outro beijo no rosto; a garota cora.

- Está gostando do passeio, Akito-san?- pergunta ele

- Sim- responde sem olhar pra ele.

- Que bom- ele olha para o lado e vê uma barraquinha de crepe- espere um pouco que eu já volto.

Shigure se afasta e volta instantes depois trazendo dois crepes recheados de chocolate, encontra Akito sentada debaixo de uma árvore brincando novamente com os pássaros. Ele se aproxima, senta-se ao lado dela e lhe entrega o doce.

- Tome, crepe de chocolate, tenho certeza que vai gostar , só tome cuidado que esta quente ainda.

Akito pega o doce e começa a comer, mas se lambuza toda com o recheio. Ele ri dela que o olha de cara feia.

- Esta toda suja de chocolate, deixa eu limpar- ele olha nos olhos dela, então leva a mão até o rosto dela e começa a limpar a boca dela suja de chocolate. Não resiste, se aproxima dela e lhe rouba um pequeno beijo – o recheio do seu crepe estava uma delicia

Akito cora e olha pro chão, Shigure também fica sem jeito.

- Vou buscar guardanapos para nos limparmos –diz e se levanta correndo sem jeito pelo que acabara de fazer.

Volta um tempo depois e entrega os guardanapos para ela sem se quer lhe olhar no rosto. Senta-se ao lado dela em silencio.

- Posso?- diz ela deitando a cabeça no colo dele

- Claro que pode- sorri e começa a mexer levemente nos cabelos negros dela, acaricia seu rosto de feições finas e delicadas.

Passam ali boa parte da tarde. Nuvens pesadas de chuva começam a se formar, trovoes ecoam e raios riscam o céu quase negro. Shigure decide acorda-la antes que eles peguem essa chuva.

- Vamos Akito?- diz ele carinhosamente acariciando o rosto dela para acorda-la- vai chover.

Akito acorda, olha as nuvens negras, esfrega os olhos- não tem problema eu não me importo em caminhar na chuva, nunca tomei chuva antes

- Mas pode ficar doente.

- Não me importo- insiste ela.

- Certo, mas mesmo assim vamos andando- estende a mão para que ela se levante.

Caminham de mãos dadas de volta para a sede, ms na metade do caminho começa a chover forte.

Em questão de segundos os dois estão enxarcados. O quimono da garota que era branco fica semi-transparente e cola em seu corpo revelando suas formas. Shigure a observa por completo, a garota cora mas não desvia o olhar; ele observa as curvas suaves e delicadas de seus quadris, da cintura dela, as formas de seus seios. Nunca a tinha visto nua mas podia imaginar o quanto seu corpo tinha se tornado belo e atraente, definitivamente, a garotinha que ele vira nascer tinha se transformado em uma bela mulher. Sua vontade era lhe arrancar as vestes e possuí-la ali mesmo, mas estavam no meio da rua, apesar de a rua estar deserta.

Ele se aproxima dela, coloca a mão sobre os seios dela por cima do quimono mesmo e os acaricia, desce as mãos até sua cintura e a beija apaixonadamente.

' Anyone who ever kissed in the rain,

Knows de whole meaning' ( Roxette)

Após segundos que parecem uma eternidade os dois se separam. Shigure ainda ao olho nos olhos, acaricia seu rosto.

- Eu amor você, isso é definitivamente verdade- diz ele.

A garota sorri.

- Vamos embora antes que você fique doente – e a puxa pela mão

Os dois adentram a sede correndo, enxarcados e sorrindo. Felizmente a sede estava deserta. Chegam ate o quarto de Akito, lá dentro estão Kureno e Hatori os esperando.

- Onde vocês estavam?- pergunta Hatori bravo- e olha o estado em que se encontram. Vão logo tomar um banho, cada um em seu quarto e depois voltem aqui que quero conversar com os dois.

Shigure vai para sua casa tomar um banho certo que levará uma bronca de Hatori. Akito, completamente constrangida pega roupas secas e também vai tomar banho. Demora muito tempo lá dentro se lembrando da tarde com Shigure, do beijo roubado na beira do lado, do beijo na chuva, do jeito que ele a tocou; um sentimento bom lhe invade seu corpo.

Um tempo depois ela sai do banheiro já usando roupas secas, não tem coragem de olhar para Hatori, Kureno e nem Shigure que acabara de voltar.

- Então, onde foram?- pergunta Hatori bravo.

- Achei que ela estava triste e a levei para passear no parque- responde Shigure

- Você é um irresponsável Shigure, sabe que ela não pode sair da Sede, sabe que ela tem uma saúde frágil, e mesmo assim a levou para passear num parque e voltam ensopados.- continua ele bravo

- Fui eu quem quis andar na chuva- retruca ela

- Sai daqui Shigure, você vai acabar matando-a assim, nunca mais se atreva a fazer algo assim. Se Akito ficar doente a culpa será sua, seu irresponsável.

Kureno tem o mesmo olhar para com Shigure e o rapaz sai triste do quarto se ao menos olhar para Akito, sente-se um tanto culpado por ter colocado a vida dela em risco e por ter beijado ela. Começava a se questionar se agira certo, afinal ela ainda era uma garota e ele um homem, ele a tinha visto nascer e a carregara varias vezes no colo.

De fato Akito acabara ficando gripada por conta da chuva e ficara vários dias de cama, mas ela não se importara em ficar doente, tinha sido por uma boa causa. Kureno estava o tempo todo ao lado dela, mas quem ela queria ali era Shigure, seu corpo estremecia ao se lembrar do beijo, do toque. Mas o rapaz também tinha ficado doente e não tinha vindo vê-la.

Uma semana depois os dois haviam se recuperado da gripe e voltaram a se ver, mas Kureno e Hatori, desconfiados dos dois, sempre estavam por perto e os dois nunca conseguiam ficar a sós. A vontade de Shigure era agarra-la, possuí-la, fazer com que aquele sonho que o sufocava se tornasse verdade. Mas ele não sabia se essa era a vontade de Akito também, pois a garota nunca arrumava uma maneira de os dois ficarem a sós.

Akito, por sua vez, sentia-se confusa, os dois eram gentis com ela como seu pai, mas ela estava dividida entre a paixão desenfreada por Shigure e o amor doce do Kureno que estava sempre ao lado dela. Shigure parecia não entender ou perceber a confusão que acontecia no coração da garota. Para ele, ela estava interessada em Kureno e o passeio com ele no parque fora apenas uma distração. E mesmo que ela sentisse algo por ele, também ele não aceitaria dividi-la com ninguém e muito menos ser um pai para ela, por isso decidira se afastar dela, com o coração partido.

Nota da autora: eu estava empacada na fic e de repente e desenterrei alguns cds do Roxette e ouvindo ' Little Miss Sorrow' surgiu a inspiraçao para a minah fic. 'Anyone' também me inspirou para a cena do beijo. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo kawaii Akky-Gure...e desculpem pelas cenas um pouco mais pesadas, mas a fic está perdendo sua inocencia conforme Akky vai perdendo a dela.


	7. Chapter 7 Evil

Capitulo 7- Evil

Em fim Hatori tinha terminado sua faculdade de Medicina, Akito agora estava com 17 anos e impediu ele de trabalhar fora alegando que ele teria como obrigação cuidar da saúde dela na maior parte do tempo e dos outros familiares no tempo que lhe restava.

Alguns poucos meses depois de se formar, Kana Souma, uma prima distante dele e que também estudava Medicina, veio ser auxiliar dele e aconteceu que os dois acabaram se apaixonando e passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos.

Kana tinha uma melhor amiga, a Mayou e ela veio a se apaixonar por Hatori e se culpava por isso. Foi então que Shigure propôs que ele e Mayou namorassem. Entretanto o namoro era apenas de aparência, mas contribuía para que Shigure se afastasse mais ainda de Akito. Apesar de seus sentimentos por ela serem verdadeiros e profundos, ele já não conseguia se aproximar mais de Akito, visto que Kureno ficava a maior parte do tempo com ela. Shigure simplesmente não compreendia o porque disso. Akito, por outro lado, continuava confusa, jamais se esquecera daquele beijo na chuva, mas chegara a conclusão de que Shigure apenas se aproveitara dela, e acreditava que quem realmente a amava era Kureno que era sempre doce com ela e permanecia fiel ao seu lado; ela também não queria que os outros soubessem que ele havia se libertado da maldição, temia que eles lhe cobrassem as respostas que ela não tinha.

Com exceção de Kureno, ela estava completamente abandonada pelos outros, todos só a visitavam em situações formais e Ren não perdia a oportunidade de todos os dias lhe jogar na cara que ela estava sendo abandonada. Os sorrisos no rosto de Hatori e Shigure a incomodavam, tinha algo de errado com eles, eles estavam longe dela e estavam felizes.

Akito dessa forma foi se tornando melacólica e vivia sempre triste andando pela casa, a maldição, os maltratos da mãe e a solidão a consumiam. Ela ficava doente com mais freqüência, também com freqüência não se alimentava direito e a alegria dos outros a incomodava. Com isso ela foi criando cada vez mais uma barreira ao seu redor, uma barreira intransponível impedindo com que as pessoas se aproximassem dela e alcançassem seu coração, tratando com frieza e maldade a todos que tentavam se aproximar. Sua meta de vida era manter os Juunishi reunidos a todo custo, sua vida era viver em função da maldição, por isso se opunha violentamente a todos que iam contra sua vontade. Em outras palavras Akito tinha se tornado cruel, tinha vestido a mascara de crueldade do Deus, para esconder a criança frágil e covarde que, dentro dela, ainda chorava por ajuda. Os 4 garotos se perguntavam muitas vezes onde tinham errado, onde tinham perdido o controle das coisas, mas eles não enxergavam que eles mesmos e os outros Juunishi foram culpados por isso, sempre tratando Akito como alguém que tivesse alem deles e não como alguém que fosse como eles, parte do clã.

Então aconteceu que um dia Kana e Hatori vieram até Akito pedir permissão para se casarem. Shigure também estava presente. Era isso que estava afastando Hatori dela. Obviamente nenhum dos dois poderia imaginar que ela reagiria tão mal a tudo isso. Descontrolada, sentindo-se sozinha e abandonada ela atira o vaso de flores no chão diante do Hatori, mas o que ela talvez não pudesse imaginar é que os cacos de vidro atingiriam o olho esquerdo dele quase cegando-o. Ao perceber o que acabara de fazer e desesperada com todo o sangue no chão a garota se descontrola mais ainda.

' Alguém como você. Eu não vou entrega-lo a você. Eu não preciso de você. Não preciso de alguém que se quer consegue desfazer essa maldição. Eu não preciso. A culpa é sua se Hatori ficar cego! ( Furuba 2)

Shigure a puxa pelos braços e a tira dali; Akito não estava bem, estava fora de si, essa não era a garota que ela amava, nunca a tinha visto agindo assim.

Ele a leva para o seu quarto, lhe dá um calmante e fica ali velando seu sono, ela queimava em febre e tinha um sono agitado. Shigure a olhava com um olhar triste, ela havia destruído o belo amor entre Kana e Hatori; mas ele não conseguia culpa-la, a culpa não era dela e sim dessa maldição. Hatori também fora incapaz de culpa-la, entretanto Kana se culpava pelo ocorrido e acabara adoecendo e Hatori acabou apagando a memória dela.

Hatori tornara-se melancólico e carregava sozinho a dor desse amor, parecia ter compreendido que seu destino e de todos os amaldiçoados era permanecer ao lado de Akito. Shigure também parecia ter entendido isso. Ambos estavam de volta para o lado de Akito, o único que ainda conseguia ser o mais livre de todos era Ayame e eles não conseguiam entender o porque.

O coração de Shigure ainda continuava fiel a Akito, a promessa de tornar o sonho real ainda continuava viva e ele tentava se reaproximar dela e, apesar de parecer que ela o aceitara de volta, era apenas uma ilusão, pois a garota parecia só ter olhos para Kureno, e Shigure se entristecia com isso.

Ren se aproveitava; cada vez que ela via Shigure triste tentava seduzi-lo, em vão, dizendo que ela era mais bela, melhor e mais experiente que Akito, mas o rapaz se mantinha fiel ao seu coração.


	8. Chapter 8 All I need

Capitulo 8- All I need

Kureno se aproxima de Akito, ouvira dizer que ela passara mal durante a noite toda e assim que soube que ela tinha acordado veio ver como ela estava. Akito estava sentada na cama, ela tinha um olhar triste e um ar melancólico, parecia ter chorado e estava abatida.

- Akito, está tudo bem com você? Me disseram que você tinha passado mal a noite toda, porque não mandou que me chamassem?

- Estou bem agora. Foi só uma indisposição.

Kureno coloca a mão no rosto dela- Não tem febre. Mas vejo que está triste, aconteceu algo?

- Não, só estou me sentindo sozinha

Então ele a abraça afetuosamente.

- Você não precisa mais se sentir sozinha- acaricia o rosto dela e a olha nos olhos- eu estou aqui com você e sempre estarei- sorri

Os dois se olham longamente, então sem pensar, meio que envolvidos pelo momento, eles se beijam.

Kureno a abraça apertado novamente e sente o corpo dela quente próximo ao seu. A garota acabara de sair do banho e da sua pele emana um maravilhoso perfume de flor. Sem pensar no que está fazendo, ele desliza as mãos pelo corpo da garota chegando ate a cintura e começa a abrir o cinto do quimono.

Olha mais uma vez nos olhos dela, eles expressam desejo, então abre o quimono dela revelando seu corpo. A garotinha que ele vira nascer e que ele carregara muitas vezes no colo, tinha se transformado em uma bela mulher. Lentamente ele retira o quimono dela e a deita na cama. Akito sem saber ao certo o que fazer apenas observa os movimentos do rapaz que desliza as mãos por todo o seu corpo. Então ele também se despe.

Apesar de estar nervoso ele procura não demonstrar para ela e percebendo que ela não sabe o que fazer procura deixa-la a vontade e os dois amantes descobrem juntos um ao outro. O rapaz continua acariciando a pele macia e delicada da garota provocando-a, levando-a ao desejo extremo. Os dois se amam, pela primeira vez ate chegarem ao êxtase, então ele se deita ao lado dela, olha em seus olhos e sorri. Akito também está sorrindo, uma sensação boa domina seu corpo, sente-se leve, embriagada; abraça ele. Kureno, puxa uma coberta e os cobre, abraça ela apertado e ali ficam ate que ela adormece. Então ele se levanta, se veste, beija de leve seus lábios e se retira do quarto. Começa a se questionar se agira certo ao dormir com ela. E agora, como seria? Ele era mais velho que ela, tinha visto ela nascer e a carregava no colo, não era certo ter dormido com ela. Não era certo ter feito isso, mas ela estava tão irresistível e sedutora, e tinha sido tão bom. Caminha pensativo pelos jardins.

'Everywhere someone's getting over ( em algum lugar alguém esta superando algo)

Everybody cries ( todo mundo chora)

And sometimes you can still lose even if you really try ( e algumas vezes você pode perder mesmo se você realmente tentar)

Talking about the dream ( falando sobre o sonho)

Like the dream is over ( como se o sonho tivesse acabado)

Talk like that ( conversar dessa forma)

Won't get you nowhere ( não irá te levar a lugar algum)

Everybody's trusting in the heart ( todo mundo confia no coração)

Like the heart don't lie ( como se o coração não mentisse)

And that's all that I need, yeah ( e isso é tudo que eu preciso)

Someone else to cling to, yeah ( alguem para agarrar)

Someone I can lean on ( alguem em quem confiar)

Until I don't need to ( até que eu nao precise)

Just stay all through the night (…)( apenas fique esa noite)

Everywhere someone's getting over ( em algum lugar alguém esta superando algo)

Everybody's life is someone (…)' ( a vida de todo mundo é alguém)

( Match box 20 ' All I need')

Cerca de meia hora depois Akito acorda, sorri ao se lembrar do que acontecerá, se levanta e vai se banhar. Essa tinha sido sua primeira vez, tinha sido estranho, mas ele fora tão carinhoso com ela, fizera com que ela se sentira mulher pela primeira vez.

Shigure que ficara sabendo que Akito tinha passado mal durante a noite também vem vê-la. Entra no quarto e não a encontra, escuta barulho do chuveiro e decide espera-la. Nota a cama desarrumada, vê o quimono dela jogado no chão. As roupas intimas também jogadas no chão. Olha para o lado e vê o lençol manchado de sangue. Nesse exato momento Akito sai do banho, tem um leve sorriso no rosto, se assusta ao encontrar Shigure ali. Ele nada diz, olha para ela, ela está diferente, olha para o sangue, sabe exatamente o que acabara de acontecer ali, ela e Kureno haviam se entregado um ao outro. Sem que ela tenha tempo de dizer nada e muito menos chamar por ele, sai correndo triste, acabara de perder a mulher que amava.

Shigure caminha solitário pelos jardins da Sede, perdido em lembranças.

Ele estava sentado na varanda lendo um livro quando uma garotinha se aproxima dele.

' – Shigure, você me ama?- pergunta a garota

- Você esta andando por ai perguntando isso para todos?- pergunta ele

- Sou eu quem estou fazendo perguntas, você me ama?'

Sem nada responder, ele se levanta, vai ate o jardim, colhe uma camélia vermelha e a entrega.

- Eu penso em você mais do que qualquer um, isso é definitivamente verdade- diz ele- eu te amo, Akito- sussurra no ouvido dela' ( Furuba 101)

Parado diante das mesmas flores, Shigure chora desesperado, acabara de perder a mulher que ama. E sua mente, cenas se misturam: o primeiro beijo no parque, a flor que lhe dera anos atrás, quando ele a pegara no colo logo que ela nasceu, a lembrança do sonho... tantos momentos doces, momentos eternos, o desejo de tornar o sonho eterno... e então a imagem dela e Kureno fazendo amor...

" Anyone who ever kissed in the rain ( qualquer um que já tenha beijado na chuva)

knows the whole meaning (…)( sabe todo o significado)

But everything more or less appears so meaningless ( mas tudo mais ou menos parecer nao ter sentido)

Blue and cold (…) ( triste e frio)

I miss you so ( eu sinto falta de você)

Anyone who ever felt like I do ( qualquer um que já se sentiu como eu me sinto)

Anyone who wasn´t ready to fall ( qualquer um que não estava preparado para cair)

Anyone who loved like I do ( qualquer um que já tenha amado como eu)

Knows it never really happens at all ( sabe que realmentenão acontece mais)

It´s over when it´s over' ( acaba quando acaba) (Roxette 'Anyone')


End file.
